


I'm with the band

by Queenofcolors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rockstar AU, Weed, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Tony waited eagerly in line to meet his favorite Rockstar Loki. He had been a huge Loki fan all throughout high school now he was in high school. He was hoping his crop top and leather pants would catch the eye of the Rockstar when he got his autograph.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I'm with the band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzycm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzycm/gifts).



Tony waited eagerly in line to meet his favorite Rockstar Loki. He had been a huge Loki fan all throughout high school now he was in high school. He was hoping his crop top and leather pants would catch the eye of the Rockstar when he got his autograph.

“Well, hello there,” Loki purred as he took Tony CD, he kissed Tony hand making Tony blush. Tony followed behind Loki letting him lead him into his dressing room.

“What’s your name handsome,” Loki said lighting a joint and handing it to Tony letting him smoke.

“Tony,” Tony was caught off guard as Loki kissed him rough then slipping a piece of paper into his pocket.

“Call me sometimes,” Loki said as the security guard escorted Tony out.


End file.
